The Father
' '''The Father' is a character in the YSHDT.net universe that was first referenced in the videos uploaded to Jadusable's Youtube account from 9/7/10 to 9/12/10. He has since been referenced several times throughout the canon, both on YSHDT.net when it was the Moon Children website or within the password protected files. The Happy Mask Salesman has been confirmed to represent the Father, as seen in the 4chan interview. When a player asked what role the Father had, Jadusable replied, "Happy Mask Salesman." Contrary to popular belief, it has never been confirmed that the old man and the Father are the same person. 'Haunted Cartridge Arc' The only videos where the Father is referenced are those on Jadusable's Youtube channel. As Jadusable has confirmed the role that the Happy Mask Salesman played was that of the Father in the 4chan interview, any instance of the Happy Mask Salesman's appearance or being referenced can be considered symbolic of the Father's characterization. day four.wmv 1:07 - After Link attempts to slash the Elegy statue, it warps again. This time, Link stops to stare at it for a few seconds before the Happy Mask Salesman cuts in for a frame, after which a frame of Link facing the camera appears before reverting back to normal. The Skull Kid's scream plays on a loop during and after the Happy Mask Salesman's appearance (from 1:07 to 1:17) until Link leaves the Swordman's Dojo. 4:23 - After Link has died three times and the video shows a few seconds of Link laying dead atop the clock tower, the video cuts to black. The message "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appears, accompanied by the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh. BEN.wmv 2:11 - After Link appears as a Deku Scrub in Clock Town when the "Dawn of a New Day" message appears at the Stone Tower Temple, the lines "Wh-What just happened? It's as if everything has..." pop up, followed by the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh when the scrambled "started over?" text appears. 2:25 - After Link enters the door to the Clock Tower, the Happy Mask Salesman's laughter is heard concurrently with the "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" text appearing. Link turns around and the camera focuses on the Happy Mask Salesman until 2:31, when the screen fades to white and Link appears, in human form, in Termina Field. 2:56 '''- The Happy Mask Salesman appears, along with Skull Kid, Epona, and the Elegy statue, to the left of the stump in Termina Field, despite not having been present when the camera flashes over the area around 2:47. A slightly sped-up version of the Happy Mask Salesman's theme plays throughout this sequence. The Salesman's head follows Link as he strafes around. Link stares at the Happy Mask Salesman from 3:38 to 3:45 before deciding to play the Song of Healing ("the Happy Mask Salesmans' own song and the song that had been playing on loop back in Day 4"). When he completes the song, a frame of the Salesman appears at 3:58, followed by the Skull Kid's scream and a twisted version of the fast Happy Mask Salesman's theme playing (much like Matt's final hour.mpe) as Link is struck by fire and dies while the screen flashes between black frames and game frames. Afterward, the screen fades to black and the text "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you" appears, along with the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh. DROWNED.wmv '''1:57 - A frame of the Happy Mask Salesman cuts in during the sequence where Skull Kid normally begins to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. 4:10 - While the Happy Mask Salesman does not appear in this scene, it is unusual that he wouldn't be here, as Link is inside the Happy Mask Shop. Unless the HMS's absence was intended to be noteworthy, it remains a possiblity that Jadusable was simply transported to the shop during Link's first visit to Castle Town. The bearded guy is replaced with the HMS when Link shows Zelda's Letter to the Death Mountain Guard in Kakariko Village. (Evidence) 5:36 - After Link appears on the moon and runs up to the large tree with the Elegy statue slowly moving toward him, the scene cuts to an image of the Happy Mask Salesman, this time angry. An unusual scream, not of the Skull Kid but either a ReDead or Kotake, plays alongside it. The screen cuts to black afterward. 5:56 - The Happy Mask Salesman's laugh plays during the text "Come play with us," after the "You will be given one last chance..." and "Back to where it all began..." text boxes appear. The game then resets. jadusable.wmv jadusable.wmv 2:22 - Link opens the Pictograph Box to find a picture of the Happy Mask Salesman and the Elegy statue. The Happy Mask Salesman is not entirely in the picture, his face cut off just below eye-level. After a moment, the picture is thrown away. 4:57 - When Link dies after the boss fight, the text, "Why is he smiling? The father?" appears as what sounds like Link shuddering plays in the background. 6:13 - After Link falls into the grave that reads, "A vessel that holds a wandering spirit lies here," the text, "It'll be our little secret, okay?" appears, accompanied by the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh. 6:46 - After Link runs into the Elegy statue in the twisting hallway you enter Clock Town from at the beginning of the game, the screen cuts to black and the text, "You can't run," appears, followed by a scene of the Elegy statue, Link, and the Happy Mask Salesman all staring at the camera as the reverse Song of Healing plays. Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa 0:08 - Rosa says the line "Why is he smiling? (Jack Jack) The farter? (Cain) Is it- is it the father behind him?" as a response to "What are you talking about?" ("The Father" in this case is a reference to Cain, the Father of all vampires according to the Kindred. And also one of the characters you meet inside the game. The line itself is in a few of the endings, where Jack sits and looks on the city, watching the Lacroix Tower blow up, together with the mummy that was in the Ankaran Sarcophagus, and in the same scene; Cain walks up to stand slightly behind Jack, share the view and say "the blood of Caine controls our fate...farewell, vampire" and then the scene fades to black. Not sure this "Father" belong on this wiki-page.) The Moon Children Arc There are also a few references to the Father within the Moon Children Arc within the MC site. Creed Page *On the Creed page of the Moon children site, one line is as follows: **"O father, I pledge to you" Passworded Files *The password protected files directly reference "the Father." **File 6: a picture of the Happy Mask Salesman's head, with his angry expression. Labeled "the father." This is the same image that appears in DROWNED.wmv after Link gets warped to the moon and is approached by the Elegy statue. Trivia *"The Farter" is active among the Moon Children cult. *It is speculated "The Father" drowned Ben. *No one knowns exactly who 'The Father' is. *Contrary to popular belief, it has never been confirmed that the Old Man and 'The Father' are related. Category:Characters